Sea Flames
by AwesomeSauce221B
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are no closer to defeating Galbatorix so the fates decide to send a certain son of the sea god to help but no one told them he should do it as a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.:)**

3rd person unknown location

In a dark gray room sat 3 figures, they all looked like old ladies...only old ladies don't have power radiating off them. They all looked very similar with old wrinkled skin and thousand year old eyes. Suddenly one spoke up ''Galbatorix grows stronger and I do not believe the Shadeslayer and dragon can stop him alone.''

''I agree Clotho but the gods cannot interfere, one of the figures rasped

''Than what can we do, the Varden need some type of help and the last egg will not hatch for many more years.'' Grumbled the third

''What the Varden need is a dragon not a god''

''What of the boy, the son of the sea god.'' He is not a god and an good warrior, why not sent him. We could shift his form to a dragon and sent him to aid the Varden.''

''I agree we shall send the boy tomarrow.'' Clotho agreed.

''Shall we warn him?'' Questioned Lachesis.

'' Now where's the fun in that.'' Atropos crackled.

Percy's point of view

Thank the gods! Another school day over, sadly I still had plenty of homework but still! I could do the rest on Sunday, tonight I had planned to spend the evening with Annabeth and go see a movie. I bolted out the school's doors and headed for home. Though the whole time a swear I was being watched and was on my guard. I knew it was a monster so I did the best thing I could think of and back up in an ally where there wouldn't be an mortals that could get hurt.

I heard a low growl and turned around a hellhound only slightly smaller than Mrs. O'Leary came out of the shadows fangs bared. I got in a fighting stance a uncapped Riptide, the deadly blade glowed in my hand. The hound charged, as I rolled out of the way, than as the hellhound came bounding back, I sidestepped and stuck my sword in the monster's side, it howled and dissipated in to golden dust. I sighed they never seem to leave me alone. Than suddenly I felt a searing pain in my whole body as the ground opened up around me and fell down into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's point of view

_Uggg…I where am I_. I opened my eyes and gasped I was on the base of a huge mountain. _Defiantly not Long Island_. That's when I noticed something not quite right my skin felt rough and heavy and on my back and tailbone it was if something was attached… I shot to my feet to realize instead two I had four. _WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON! _Okay breath I told myself. I quickly summoned some water to see my reflection and had I been normal I would have keeled over in shock. My reflection showed a dragon… it or I guess me was incredible I had dark evergreen colored scales on my tail, face, and back while my belly was much lighter shade.

Holy Zeus, I had heard of some demigod had done through some strange things before but this had to be some kind of record. Suddenly I had the urge to spread my wings. As I do just that I looked over my wings they were the lightest shade almost white so you could just barely see the veins. Than I couldn't take it any longer and flapped my wings. I was expecting this great noble takeoff before I fell on my face.

_Well that went well_, I growled in my head. This time I focus more on the down stroke and filling my bat-like wings with air. Then WHOSH, I was air born and everything seemed to come naturally as I flew through the mountains like a falcon. Then I saw three specks on the ground and swooped closer and growled. Who else would have send me because I was rather short on enemies since the 2nd giant war was over and the gods didn't care much for me anymore.

I landed in front of them hard and hissed, _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME_!

''Ahh good you figured out how to speak with your mind.'' The middle one praised

''_Speak with my mind_?'' Then it came like a ton of bricks, I had not uttered a single world since my arrival. I felt slightly stupid for not figuring it out sooner but not knowing how to respond to her praise I simply hissed again.

''I suppose we should tell him what to do,'' the third annoyed

'' Okay Perseus we can explain what's happened to you, just shut up and listen.''

With that they started on this really long complicated story about an order of people called dragon riders how it got started with the elves and dragons at war, the riders feats, than a guy named Galbatorix who's dragon died how he went to the council and was denied another dragon, and eventually started his own empire and over threw the riders than destroyed all the dragons but his own and the 3 eggs. Then they started on the tale of Eragon and Sarphira their battles and feats and mentors Glaedr and Orimus.

After the long story I was horrified by what the evil king had done and growled _''what do you want me to do.''_

Eragon's point of view

Saphira and I circled the battled field waiting for the unavoidable fight that Murtagh and Thorn would bring. The Varden was just about to take the city when the red dragon and his rider arrived with new soldiers. Now the rider and dragon guarded the city gates day and night waiting for our move.

The men below were preparing for a charge on the city of Bullridge. Sharping swords, saddling horses, and putting on armor and such.

_It is time_. Arya signaled

With that Sapfira signaled the men with a roar so fierce Murtagh's men trembled at the sound from below, the battle for Bullridge began.

** PLEASE, PLEASE ****REVIEW AND PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's point of view

Well according to the Fates there hasn't been a dragon without a rider for decades… so how to drop the bomb on them I had no idea. The Fates said the only way I could come home was to kill the mad king and my best shot was finding the Varden.

I growled at the thought of the Fates who did they think they were, didn't I do enough fighting and leading not one but TWO into battle agents impossible and won, PLUS! Completely sane. Sadly they made it very clear after our talk that the only way they would bring me home was to win the war.

Snapping out of my thoughts I swooped down next to the river which I had been following upriver. I had found out as a dragon my appetite had changed, I was purely carnivore and had to eat deer or another mammal about every three days. So after drinking my fill I started on again.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, I looked out in horror to see a girl about 6 being held by a soldier in the shallow water, I could tell he was one of Galbatorix's men. I strained my dragon hearing to listen "EITHER PAY UP NOW OR THE GIRL DROWNS IN THE NAME OF THE KING!'' The soldier demanded.

I snarled, how dare he, threaten to kill a little kid. Then I saw what was most likely her parents, on the bank begging for the release of their child. '_'That's it!'' _I growled and shot down.

I grabbed the man in my claws flew to the bank and pinned him to the ground. The villagers gasped at the sight of me but I was too enraged to care. I roared in the man's face and snarled _''I have never liked anyone who will harm and wouldn't mind tearing you apart right here and now_." I threatened. Than a beautiful idea formed in my head.

The man's face was as white as a pillow sheet as I said '_'But I might let you live if you tell me the information I seek.'_

The man nodded quickly ''YES WHAT DO YOU WANT'' He scr_e_am_e_d.

_ ''Where is Bullridge_!'' I growled. Inside thought I was thinking how annoyed I was at the Fates because they told everything even the name of the city where the Varden were, but failed to include its actual location!

''SOUTH, DOWNRIVER JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! The soldier wailed pitifully.

Than for the first time I looked upon the rest of the town to see them looking at me in what looked like awe and…hope. "_Are there anymore_?'' I asked quickly

A nervous looking man stepped up ''No…dragon we are a simple fishing village the soldiers only come for taxes, he is the only one.''

_''Can your village keep him imprisoned and quite''_ I said

''Yes we can…do you have a rider.'' He questioned

I grinned '' _No I don't but don't worry I don't have to have a rider to bring down the traitor king_.''

Eragon's point of view

The blood red dragon and his rider shot into the sky with a thunderous roar and charged as the armies clashed below. Saphira answered with a cry just as fierce and spiraled up with a burst of flame. ''You ready Saphira'' I asked

''Yes, let them tasted my flame!'' she roared

With a yell the dragons collide, I fumbled with my saddle and used a spell to hurl a stone at Murtaugh in hopes of striking him in the skull. Sadly he deflected it, growled and sent his own spell but missed. At this Saphira roared, whipped her head around and sunk her fangs into Thorn's tail. With a spatter of blood Thorn regained his tail.

Some of the men below saw the blow and cheered, but that didn't last long, as Thorn enraged took a snap at Saphira. His talons clawed at her shoulder with a terrible slash. She roared in agony and once again bit him, but this time she got him in the ribs.

Then suddenly a cry pierced the air ''RETREAT!'' Eragon looked down to see the Bullridge soldiers retreating. Murtaugh scowled and glared at Eragon.

"Well brother, I will see you in the next battle though for now I must find out who ordered that that retreat and deal with the blasted idiot.'' Murtaugh sneered. With that Thorn flew off bleeding in several places.

Eragon gasped "Saphira are you ok!"

''I am fine Eragon I will live.'' She replied

"Eragon! Come quickly!'' Arya shouted in his mind from below

''Arya! What's wrong'' I said quickly

News from the north you need to come NOW! She said just as fast but her tone sounded happy and…hopeful despite the huge battle that had just taken place.


End file.
